Benutzer:Ehwa/Ersatznachrichtenseite
Willkommen und Grund für diese Seite }} Hallo erstmal, und herzlich Willkommen. :-) Ja, also ich mag diese auch sogenannten Diskussions''fäden (oder auch eigentlich recht angenehm benannten „Nachrichtenseiten“) nicht sonderlich, da sie mir zu sehr von den ansonsten eigentlich üblichen (MediaWiki''-)Besprechungsseiten abweichen, mir allein deswegen auch meine Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten zu sehr eingrenzen oder mich behindern und zu allem Überfluß auch noch unfreiwillig aufgezwungen werden, indem einfach mal so meine Benutzer Diskussion:Ehwa durch eben die genannte Nachrichtenseite ersetzt oder verdrängt wurde. Also wenn jemand einfache Nachrichten (wie schau mal auf die Seite unter …) hinterlassen möchte, dann kann diese Nachrichtenseite von mir aus auch weiter genutzt werden. Für größere Besprechungen sollten aber wohl besser die eben schon genannten Besprechungsseiten (oder eben auch ersatzweise diese Ersatz-Nachrichten- und -Besprechungsseite hier) genutzt werden. Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 19.3.2018, 10:47 (MEZ) :Hallo Ehwa, :Ich antworte in der Annahme, dass dein Text eine Reaktion wünscht. :Wir haben als Admins nicht die Möglichkeit, Nachrichtenseiten pro Benutzer, sondern nur pro Wiki ein- und auszuschalten. Wenn das dein Problem ist, muss ich leider bezüglich der Zuständigkeit direkt an FANDOM verweisen. :Dieses Wiki nutzt sie eben. Es müsste schon einen guten Grund (jenseits vom persönlichen Geschmack) und/oder eine Mehrheit der Befürworter geben, um das zu ändern. :Die FOSL bietet allerdings ein paar Scripte an, wie man die alten Diskussionsseiten wiederherstellen kann: PseudoTalkPages und UserTalkNotifications :Ich kann dennoch verstehen, warum du die neuen Nachrichtenseiten nicht magst. Ich finde sie optisch praktischer, technisch ist die Umsetzung jedoch katastrophal. :Ich kann allerdings Diskussion:Ehwa|action=history}} keine Bearbeitung entdecken, in der eine Diskussionsseite von dir existiert haben soll. Du bist ja auch erst seit April 2017 im Wiki. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde das weit davor umgestellt. :LG Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog 12:50, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hinweise, das hatte ich so nicht erwartet. :-) Was das Zurücksetzen, auf die angeht, so bin ich aber von deinem vorgebrachten Lösungsansätzen nicht gerade hingerissen. Einer der Vorteile, der guten alten (MediaWiki-)Besprechungsseiten (welche so ja nach wie vor u.a. an Einträgen, wie unter w:c:de.stargate:Diskussion:Orizi nutzbar sind) war nämlich, daß diese u.a. auch ohne JavaScript genutzt werden können, aber weder die neuen wahlweise (oder auch optional) hinzuschaltbaren Nachrichtenseiten noch die PseudoTalkPages und UserTalkNotifications kommen (soweit ich das sehe) ohne JavaScript aus, davon mal abgesehen, daß diese noch nichtmal in meine Sprache (wenigstens an der Benutzer-Oberfläche) übersetzt wurden. Und ja, die neuen Seiten machen zwar bildlich/sichtbar (oder optisch) etwas mehr her, jedoch geht es mir bei den Besprechungen eigentlich eher weniger um Optik oder wie du es auch nanntest, um (persönlichen) Geschmack. Das Aussehen sollte meiner Ansicht nach immer dem üblichen Arbeitsablauf unterliegen oder anders ausgedrückt, eben den Arbeitsablauf möglichst nicht stören. Es ist – jedenfalls in meiner (Erfahrungs)Welt – immer möglichst nur an der Oberfläche anzusetzen oder sozusagen auch nur das Sahnehäubchen, oben drauf. :-) Naja, letztlich können all meine Begründungen hier aber auch nur wieder gegen mich als persönlicher Geschmack ausgelegt werden. Du bist hier, soweit ich das bisher mitbekommen habe, gegenwärtig der Einzige, mit den erforderlichen erweiterten oder auch sogenannten Adminsitrator-Rechten, um diese u.a. auch JavaScript-bedingten Nachrichtenseiten abzuschalten (oder zu deaktivieren). Im Grunde hätte es genau andersrum laufen sollen, also jeder Nutzer sollte sich seine eigene Nachrichten- oder auch Besprechungsseite selbst frei einstellen können und nicht alle im Gleichschritt in deine Richtung gezwungen werden. Naja, wenn mir die Zeit mal reif dafür erscheint, dann werde ich mich möglicherweise auch mal dazu hinreißen lassen, das auch (nochmal) bei FANDOM vorzubringen. Gegegwärtig bin ich davon aber wohl eher noch etwas entfernt. Und was die nicht existierende Diskussionsseite von mir angeht, ja, hier im Wiki konnte ich eine derartige Seite noch nicht anlegen, da das ja durch die vor mir hier schon festgesetzten Nachrichtenseiten verhindert wurde, wie ich das ja auch bereits oben wenigstens schonmal angedeutet hatte. Es gibt aber (Media)Wikis, auch bei Fandom, wo das möglich ist. Egal, belassen wir es einfach vorerst wie es ist. Ich werde mich da schon irgendwie (weiter drumher)rumwurschteln. Und womöglich kommen ja andere, und ggf. auch du selbst, auch noch zu dem Schluß, besser wieder auf die weniger störenden Besprechungsseiten zurückzuschalten (und es, wie schon geschrieben, eben den Nutzern selbst frei und ohne Bevormundung zu überlassen, welche Art der Besprechungsseiten sie bevorzugen wollen). -- Ehwa, am 19.3.2018, 18:35 (MEZ) :::Danke für deine Antwort. Ich kann nur noch einmal ausdrücklich betonen, dass ich für die von dir als "Bevormundung" bezeichnete Situation nicht verantwortlich bin. Ich würde es ebenso begrüßen, wenn du die diese Seite als Diskussionsseite und ich als Nachrichtenseite sehen könntest. Aber darauf haben wir beide keinen Einfluss. In meine Richtung gedrängt wäre es umgekehrt auch, wenn du sagen würdest, dass wir jetzt alle Diskussionsseiten nutzen müssten. Es wäre immer einer von uns unzufrieden. Genauso entscheiden sich die einen Wikis so, die anderen so. Und, wie du selbst andeutest, haben beide für den jeweiligen Anwendungsfall ihre Vorteile. Besser wäre es demnach, wenn man sie je Anwendungsfall an- und abschalten könnte. :::Meine Lösungsvorschläge sind Ansätze von Nutzern, die in deren Bereich des möglichen waren. All das geht nur mit JavaScript. Der Code, der es ohne JavaScript möglich machen würde, ist nur von FANDOM bearbeitbar. :::Wie genau schränken dich die Nachrichtenseiten ein? :::LG Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog 17:55, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::::Es war doch schon meine Rede, es besser den Nutzern (möglich selbstbestimmt) zu überlassen (als sie unnötig zu bevormunden), für welche Art sie sich entscheiden (wollen oder sollten). Und was die Einschränkungen angehen, gut, die hatte ich hier so wohl (abgesehen vom unnötig aufgezwungenen JavaScript) noch nicht genannt (wofür ich dich im Übrigen auch gar nicht verantwortlich machewill). Nun, Gut wäre es zudem, wenn die Nachrichtenseiten schonmal so mit erweiterten (Lösch-)Rechten ausgebaut wurden, eben diese erweiterten (Lösch-)Rechte auch in die guten alten Benutzerbesprechungs- oder auch sogenannten …''diskussion''sseiten einzubauen, was natürlich auch wieder den Willen bei ''Wikia (oder Fandom) voraussetzt, auch das zugrundeliegende MediaWiki entsprechend mitzupflegen, um dieses ggf. anschließend hier bei Wikia zu übernehmen. Und nochwas, die neuen (Benutzer-)Nachrichten(seiten) lassen sich leider (im Vergleich mit den ) nur sehr schwer nachverfolgen ( – stattdessen können Einzeländerungen nur noch mühsam und unzusammenhängend über die unter der sehr versteckten Versionen nachverfolgt werden), vor allem was eben auch nachträgliche (eigene) Änderungen betrifft. Soviel erstmal hier – und später ggf. mehr (.. wobei das hier ggf. auch mal vernünftigausgegleitert werden sollte). MfG. -- Ehwa, am 21.3.2018, 07:18 (MEZ) ::::Noch Eins – was mir eigentlich schon vor einer ganzen Weile und ebenso auch wieder gerade im dir bekannten Gespräch aufgefallen ist: Diese neuen und offenbar noch immer sehr unausgereiften Nachrichtenseiten (welche nach wie vor ja eigentlich auch nur ein Aufsatz sind, welcher jederzeit auch wieder abgeschaltet werden kann) zeigen (im Gegensatz zu den nach wie vor fest eingebauten guten alten Benutzer-Besprechungsseite) die Zeitangaben, unter anderem in dessen Änderungen (oder dort sogenannten ‚Versionen‘), nur in der hier (wo ich leben welt)fremden/außerirdisch… ähmm… ausländischen :-) UTC an, ohne das auch nur im Ansatz kenntlich zu machen und egal was ich in meinen eigenen Einstellungen festgelegt habe. Neben mir sind aber sicherlich die meisten Deutschen sowie auch Österreicher wohl eher auf die (gegenwärtig noch um eine Stunde und ab kommenden Sonntag wieder um zwei Stunden nach hinten versetzte) mitteleuropäische (Sommer-)Zeit geeicht . Liebe Grüße. -- Ehwa, 23.3.2018, 15:26 (MEZ) Weiterleitungen Is it allowed under Wikia rules to redirect a talk page? And cross-wiki redirects don't work anyway. — evilquoll (talk) 08:26, April 13, 2018 (UTC) , u.a. weil die betreffende Frage nichts nur sehr nebensächlich etwas mit dem dortigen Wiki zu tun hatte.)}} :Evilquoll schrieb : „Ist es nach den Wikia-Regeln erlaubt, eine Diskussionsseite umzuleiten? Und Cross-Wiki-Redirects funktionieren sowieso nicht.“ :Hallo Evilquoll, offensichtlich schon. .. jedenfalls bisher. Zudem bist du hier der Erste, der sich daran zu stören scheint. Im Übrigen ist es (für mich) unerheblich, ob derartige Weiterleitungen ihren Dienst verweigern, wichtig ist (mir) in der Hauptsache, daß sie auf die entsprechenden Zielseiten zeigen. Liebe Grüße. -- Ehwa, am 13.4.2018, um 10:44 (MESZ) , aus dem selben Grunde wie zuvor.)}} {DISPLAYTITLE} markup doesn't work on user pages either. — evilquoll (talk) 10:12, April 13, 2018 (UTC) By the way, this is an English-language wiki; contributions, including edit summaries, need to be in English. — evilquoll (talk) 10:23, April 13, 2018 (UTC) .)}} :Ich habe deine (zweiten und dritten) Anmerkungen gesehen und werde sie mir dann später (wenn ich Zeit dafür habe) in meine Sprache übersetzen und ggf. beantworten. Liebe Grüße. -- Ehwa, am 13.4.2018, um 12:29 (MESZ) ---- Siehe auch alle zugehörigen Änderungen (auf meiner dortigen Nachrichtenseite) zusammen, unter: * -- ''Ehwa, am 14.4.2019, um 10:01 (MESZ) Also weitere Weiterleitungen, welche auf diese Nachrichten- oder auch Besprechungsseite zeigen. * w:c:berlin:Benutzerin Diskussion:Ehwa 12702]}} – im Berlin-Wiki; Weiteres siehe ggf. auch unter Benutzer:Ehwa#Niedere Bewußtseinsebenen Dieser Seitenabschnitt wurde zuletzt geändert von Ehwa, am 4.12.2018, um 6:53 (MEZ). Übersetzung der Seite ‚…:PseudoMonobook/de‘ ; sie wurde nachträglich übersetzt und zudem auch genauer gefaßt, da die (anfänglich) genannte Ma(s)chine (eben) von Anfang an eigentlich nur als Hilfsmittel oder auch als (helfender) Roboter/''Automat/Diener genutzt wurde. Zudem wurde dieser Abschnitt hier, sowie die folgenden drei (Unter-)Abschnitte, nachträglich aus dem - oder (englisch) sogenannten '' -Wiki (genauer aus meiner dortigen oder ‚ ‘, unter ) hier her geschoben. -- Ehwa, am 5.5.2019, um 11:40 (MESZ)}} Hi, welcome to Dev Wiki. Just here to notify you - adding machine translations isn't very appropriate for the wiki, unless you approach the author about it. Translation is a very human, nuanced thing and it's easier for the German translators to work from scratch. If you continue without that permission, an admin may have to intervene. '''• speedy • ��︎ • ��︎ • 10:56, May 23, 2018 (UTC) : fein abgestimmt und für deutsche Übersetzer einfacher, von Grund auf zu (er)arbeiten. Wenn Sie (oder du?) ohne diese Erlaubnis fortfahren, muss möglicherweise ein Administrator eingreifen. speedy (Speedit), am 23.5.2018, um 12:56 (MESZ)}} :Keine Sorge, daß war heute sehr wahrscheinlich (vorerst) das erste und letzte Mal, daß ich hier (freiwillig) mitgearbeitet habe. Mit lieben Grüßen. -- ''Ehwa, am 23.5.2018, um 13:01 (MESZ) :Nachrag : Wenn der Urheber, womit du, Speedy, offenbar nicht mich history zugehöriger Verlauf oder sogenannte Versions''geschichte] und , mit der Zusammenfassung „erstmal unverändert die englischsprachige Vorlage übernommen“)}} sondern allein Dich meintest )}} Übersetzungen nicht wünscht, dann kannst du meine Beiträge wohl sehr einfach selbst }} (siehe auch ) oder (ggf. besser, auch im Sinne einer sachlichen, friedlichen und zielführenden Zusammenarbeit) meine Bemühungen auf der zugehörigen Besprechungsseite, unter }} nein besser unter ''…:Talk:PseudoMonobook/ oder einfach weiter hier, eben besprechen, wie das wohl eigentlich in einem (friedlichen Gemeinschafts-)Wiki üblich ist (oder sein sollte). Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 1.12.2018, um 7:33 (MEZ) :Nachrag 2: Falls meine Übersetzungen , im )}} sogenannten -Wiki, grundsätzlich unerwünscht sind, dann gebt mir einfach bescheid – dann würde ich mich nämlich ganz einfach in mein Wiki, , zurückziehen und das ggf. hier weiter fortsetzen. Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 1.12.2018, um 14:24 (MEZ) :Nachrag 3, zu meinem ersten und zweiten Nachtrag: Also ich gehe nun einfach mal davon aus, daß meine Übersetzungen im betreffenden (und aus meiner Sicht nach wie vor ) Entwickler-Wiki )}} erwünscht sind, und werde meine Bemühungen dort daher weiter fortsetzen. -- Ehwa, am 6.5.2019, um 7:39 (MESZ) Neben anderen hatte ich (aus meiner Sicht) das sehr unschöne Fremdwort (oder genauer umschriebene Lehnwort) ‚Installation‘}} ja eigentlich schon einmal wesentlich sinnvoller erscheinenden Wort „Einrichtung“ übersetzt}}, 78430&oldid 78426]}}}} was aber anscheinlich (aus mir bisher nicht ersichtlichen Gründen) zurückgesetzt wurde. next&oldid 78649]}}}} Also wenn jemand da eine bessere Übersetzung hat, dann bitte immer her damit. Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 1.12.2018, um 8:42 (MEZ) Ähnlich wie oben (siehe auch und , }}). Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 1.12.2018, um 8:42 (MEZ) Das Wörtchen „ “ ; diese wurde nachträglich geändert, da sie viel zu allgemein war und sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf “ zu „ “}}}} und ]]}} ]}} bezog. Desweiteren wurden 13.4.2019, um 7:12 MESZ die folgenden drei Beiträge [[w:de:Nachrichtenseite:Ehwa], genauer aus w:de:Diskussionsfaden:89379] nachträglich [von der angesprochenen Person, Ehwa] hierher übertragen, da sie zum Einen derart persönliche Ansprachen wohl besser hier besprechen möchte und unter anderem weil hier, in ihrem Hauptwiki, einfacher in den im Gemeinschaftsbereich vorgegebenen [[w:de:Hilfe:Nachrichtenseiten|Nachrichtenseiten]] die Änderungen nachverfolgt werden können.)}} Ok, wenn Du unbedingt auf Deinem Fehler bestehst... Des Menschen Wille ist ja bekanntlich sein Himmelreich. Ein anderer Ton Deinerseits wäre sicher angebracht gewesen!!! Gruß von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 08:12, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Also ich bin mir keines Fehlers bewußt. Und was den Ton angeht, den du bei mir zu hören glaubtest, so weise ich deine mir entgegengebrachten (im übertragenen Sinne) rauen und im tatsächlichen Sinne sehr rechthaberisch bevormundenden Töne ganz entschieden an dich zurück! Im Übrigen gibt es neben den wohl eigentlich üblichen und wohl wenigstens auch in der Wikipedia wohl üblichen – als }} oder auch allgemeiner zudem ] ''Neti benannt wurden auch [[Wiktionary:de:Netikette|im Wikiwörterbuch]])}}, zu den auch sogenannten ''Diskussions''seiten , AUCH noch die Meinungs- und Redefreiheit, welche sich meiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach im Grunde gegen deine Bevormundung aussprechen. -- Ehwa, am 30.10.2018, um 9:37 (MEZ) und 8:36 MESZ)}} ::Dir auch einen sehr schönen Tag! ;-) :: :::Im Übrigen ist das Wörtchen „ “ lediglich eine bessere oder (genauer) eine etwas , und noch genauer wohl eine spätere Neben''form'' mit der lautschriftlich besser angeglichenen Endung „-lich“, zu deinem am Ende, oder auch nur }}}} . Und trotz deines anscheinlich (mit „;-)“) nicht ernstgemeinten oder gar verhöhnenden „Dir auch einen sehr schönen Tag!“, mit (von mir ernstgemeinten) lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 13.4.2019, um 10:08 (MESZ) Selbstbeschreibung Can I make an article about myself? :Hallo Trevor. : :}} „Kann ich einen Artikel über mich selbst verfassen?“ : Ja klar, auf deiner User-'' oder auch sogenannten Profil-Seite. Mit lieben Grüßen. -- Ehwa, am 9.8.2019, um 10:04 (MESZ)